The Hunter in the Woods
by Sanktimonium
Summary: There's something wrong with the Beowulfs outside Vale. What will unfold once Blake discovers what is really going on?


A/N: I recently read some awesome fics by TheHelpfulReviewer featuring Funblade's Future AU. Thought I would cook up my own. I'm really proud of this one! It's my longest work to date!

* * *

Above the scarlet huntress, Blake Belladonna balanced herself on a branch, enshrouded by a green cloak that made her invisible as long as she remained close to the canopy. The smoke from her Gambol Shroud still loomed around her, leaving an ashy smell that stung at Blake's heart. She watched The Hunter crash into the mud like a crushed dream. Withholding her tears and double-checking that her voice was the same tough tone as always, Blake detached the two-way radio from her belt. "This is Black Cat. Ice Queen, do you read?" she said.

"I told you to stop using those stupid names," Weiss's voice blurted from the small speaker. "Yes, I can hear you."

"The Hunter did better than expected."

"I knew this would happen. Don't tell me you missed," she whined. "Please tell me at least one got away."

"No, I didn't miss. I neutralized The Hunter before she landed the killing blow. Target is now fleeing southwest of the contact zone with a missing arm. It's leaving behind an easy trail to follow. It should be easy to find its origin from here onward."

"Good. Pursue the target as planned Chief Belladonna. We'll go from there."

Blake squeezed the radio. She hated it when Weiss called her that. She hated it even more so at that moment. "Understood Ms. Schnee," she responded. Blake leapt from branch to branch until she was above the bleeding Beowulf. The creature had stopped by a nearby river to drink and to lick its wounds. It was oblivious to the huntress above it and was out of earshot. "Ms. Schnee," Blake said into the radio.

"What is it now, Chief Belladonna?"

"I have a question ma'am. Permission to speak freely?"

"That depends on what you say next, Chief Belladonna." The CEO responded, an oversized dash of sarcasm in her voice.

"Humor me."

"Very well. Permission granted, Blake." Blake hated it more when Weiss called her by her first name. It was always a sign that the floodgates had been opened.

"I have one-hundred-and-thirty-two soldiers, each one capable of torching out a pack of mangy Beowulfs from their nest and slaughtering them within the hour. But instead of going by protocol, you thought it best to hire someone outside the company. Someone you and the board would call a liability. I know Schnee has messed up in the past. But, we always take care of our own mistakes. Why did this one have to be an outside job?"

"Do you want the truth Blake?"

"Of course I do."

"The truth is those soldiers you are so proud of couldn't do anything against these Beowulfs. That's why I hired a hunter."

"Did it ever occur to you to give me and my men more time?"

"More time? For what? More time for them to get slaughtered? You of all people should know how many men we've lost, Blake. The reason you have one-hundred-and-thirty-two soldiers is because the other sixty-eight are dead! That's sixty-eight letters you had to sign to widows and families." At this point the Beowulf had ended its pit stop by the river and continued dodging through the forest. It was obvious the beast was trying to hide its own tracks by taking multiple paths.

"Fine. That I understand. But, why her?"

"Because I gave her the job."

"Was the part about me shooting my best friend in the job description!?"

"Listen. The plan called for it Blake! We need to know where these Beowulfs are coming from. We can't do that if they are all dead! That's why you were ordered to neutralize the hunter at the first sign of mission failure."

"You didn't order me to neutralize some hunter, Weiss. You ordered me to shoot Ruby. She is your wife!" Blake yelled. If Weiss didn't give a damn, she did infinitely more. "You made me shoot her and now she's bleeding and covered in mud in the middle of a Grimm infested forest and you're acting like she's just some piece of trash that can be thrown away. Why Weiss? Why did you make me shoot her?"

"I already told you. The plan called for it: the plan that can't be abandoned now because you feel guilty Blake! Besides, I know a lot more about Ruby than you do. She won't let something like a gunshot wound and a little blood stop her."

"This is more than a little blood Weiss! If you were in my position right now you'd be saying the same thing."

"Well, I'm not in your position. You are in your position. I need you to complete this mission for me, Blake. Once all of this is over, you'll understand. Even if you don't, you will eventually."

Blake felt like smashing the damn radio. Instead, she cupped her hand around her cloak's buckle. The design was in the same shape as Ruby's red rose, but made of jet black onyx. Before today, it just seemed like a simple gift. But now, Blake felt the simple gift turn into a something more: a feeling for the woman she just shot. Blake took a deep breath. "I understand, Ms. Weiss."

"Good. Continue the mission. Keep this line clear from now on. Don't report until the mission has progressed to the next stage." Weiss commanded. The hiss of the static blared in Blake's ear and served as a stark reminder to the feeling of pure oblivion that she felt at that moment. She returned to tracking her target.

It had been too easy tracking the Beowulf along its paths that was supposed to fool any would-be pursuers. Blake returned to the newly developed feeling she felt for Ruby after shooting her. It was ridiculous to have feelings for a person that has been shot. Furthermore, when she tried to avoid it, she found herself returning to that feeling of oblivion where she didn't feel anything at all. She'd rather feel something than nothing at that point, but, she couldn't put her finger on what exactly the feeling was. The closest comparison she thought of was the orgasms she felt when Yang and her made love during their short-lasting flame.

Blake snapped back to reality when the Beowulf stopped dead in its tracks. It had to a stop at a small lake that was fed by a spring only about a hundred yards away. It sniffed the ground for a moment before diving into the lake. Blake suspected the beast was trying to enjoy an after-dinner swim. But after five minutes the beast did not emerge. Blake quickly concluded it didn't drown itself; it would have floated up to the surface by that point if it had. There had to have been a pocket of some sorts under the lake that the Beowulf retreated to. Blake landed near the lip of the lake and scanned the surface.

"Well, no other way." She pulled the radio from her belt while stripping down. "This is Black Cat. Target appears to have retreated to some secret area under a small lake. Location is at my co-ordinates. Pursuing Target further to collect information" Blake had removed her top when Weiss had responded.

"Understood. Continue the mission."

Blake had removed all of her clothing except for a skin-tight layer of black latex that she wore under the rest of her gear. Although light, the mesh could withstand most light-caliber bullets and was flame retardant to some degree. It was probably the only key piece of clothing she'd need in a fight. The rest was just flare. She dived into the lake and the cold water against her face reminded her of Ruby bleeding and dying in the muddy knoll. That feeling accompanied the image. She shoved her thoughts deep inside her mind and breast-stroked down to the bottom.

* * *

**A/N Don't expect consistent updates with this one. I will make it a goal to update it as soon as possible. But, I want each chapter to be perfect. So blame the creative process if you can't wait for the next one.**


End file.
